1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a segment for rehabilitating an existing pipe, such as a sewer pipe, and a rehabilitating pipe assembled using such segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for rehabilitating an existing pipe is known from Japanese Patent Laid Open Publications No. 2003-214098 and No. 2003-286742, wherein a rehabilitating pipe is assembled to rehabilitate an existing pipe such as a sewer pipe by successively coupling segments in the circumferential direction and the pipe longitudinal direction of the existing pipe, and a gap between the outer periphery of the rehabilitating pipe and the inner wall surface of the existing pipe is filled with a filler, such as grout.
The segment, which constitutes the unit member of the rehabilitating pipe, is formed as a transparent plastic integrally molded block that is compartmentalized by an inner plate, side plates, and end plates; further, reinforcing plates and ribs are suitably provided to increase the strength of the segment.
Such a conventional segment is disadvantageous because the outer circumferential part of each segment that faces the existing pipe is nakedly exposed when assembled as the rehabilitating pipe, and, even if a filler like grout is filled between the existing pipe and the rehabilitating pipe, the filler may be directly impacted externally if the existing pipe is severely damaged, and the rehabilitating pipe may also be severely damaged because the filler is of a low strength.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a segment that can improve the strength of a rehabilitating pipe assembled therefrom, and to provide a rehabilitating pipe assembled using these segments.